Disney Transport
Disney Transport is the privately operated transportation system at the Walt Disney World Resort in Florida. Most movements are made using buses that run along the resort's public roads, maintained by the Reedy Creek Improvement District, and private roads. Other transportation is provided by the Walt Disney World Monorail System and ferry. Motor Vehicles Except where monorail or ferry service exists or walking is practical, direct bus service is provided from every hotel to every attraction, and between attractions. This contrasts with most public transportation systems, which use a hub-and-spoke system. Disney's approach avoids transfers for most movements, but leads to longer wait times. However, Disney tries to keep wait times below twenty minutes. Direct transportation between hotels is not provided, unless they happen to be on the same bus route. No service is provided between Downtown Disney and other attractions, except Typhoon Lagoon, which lies on the same route. When this was offered, guests parked for free at Downtown Disney to avoid paying for parking at the theme parks. Disney Transport buses also bring Cast Members around the resort. These buses are marked "Special" or "VIP Cast Member." Disney Transport operates a fleet of TMC RTS, Nova Bus LFS, and Gillig Advantage bus models. They have approximately 300 buses in their fleet. Disney Transport is also responsible for operating the parking lot trams used for shuttling visitors between the parking lots and the theme park entrances. Watercraft The resort also maintains a fleet of watercraft providing additional access between various Disney resorts and parks. While some route duplication does take place, the watercraft provide an alternative way to travel from one location to another. The most notable of these boats are the large ferries that traverse the Seven Seas Lagoon between the Transportation and Ticket Center and the Magic Kingdom. However, there are several other routes, including: *Water launches link the Magic Kingdom to Disney's Grand Floridian Resort and Disney's Polynesian Resort via the Seven Seas Lagoon. *Water launches also connect to the Seven Seas Lagoon to Bay Lake using a water bridge to reach Disney's Contemporary Resort, Disney's Wilderness Lodge, and Disney's Fort Wilderness Resort & Campground. *Friendship launches operate on the World Showcase Lagoon in Epcot. *Other Friendship launches connect Epcot's International Gateway to Disney's Hollywood Studios via Crescent Lake, with additional service to the Epcot Resorts (Disney's BoardWalk Resort, Disney's Beach Club Resort, Disney's Yacht Club Resort, Walt Disney World Swan, and Walt Disney World Dolphin). *Water taxis link Disney's Port Orleans Resort, Disney's Old Key West Resort, and Disney's Saratoga Springs Resort & Spa to Downtown Disney along the Sassagoula River. Incidents *On March 23, 2010, a Disney transportation bus rear-ended a private charter bus near the entrance to the Epcot parking lot. Seven guests aboard the Disney bus received minor injuries, while the bus driver was reported to have received critical injuries. *On April 1, 2010, a nine-year-old boy was run over by a Disney transportation bus at Disney's Fort Wilderness Resort & Campground while he was riding his bicycle with an 11-year-old friend. A report from the Florida Highway Patrol says that the victim appeared to turn his bike into the road and ran into the side of the bus, subsequently being dragged under the bus' right-rear tire. The victim was pronounced dead at the scene. A preliminary report stated that the bus driver, who has 30 years' experience with Disney, was not impaired or driving recklessly and that charges probably would not be filed, pending a full investigation of the incident. In October 2010, Disney World was sued for $15,000 by the boy's mother. *On April 22, 2010, a 61-year-old woman from Celebration, Florida, suffered a collapsed lung, fractured ribs, and back pain due to a boating accident near the Treehouse Villas. The rented Sea Raycer that her husband was driving collided with a Disney ferryboat. The Orange County Sheriff's report states that the Sea Raycer crossed into the ferry's right-of-way. *On December 26, 2010, a 69-year-old man died after stepping in front of a moving Disney transportation bus in the parking lot of Disney's Port Orleans Resort. Sources & External Links *Wikipedia Category:Transportation